Feed control arrangements are found in many types of machines. For example, they can be found in chippers, which are machines used to reduce branches, trees, brush, and other bulk wood products into small chips. A chipper typically includes an infeed chute for guiding wood products into the chipper, a chipping mechanism, feed system, and a feed control arrangement.
Through the operation of the feed system, products to be chipped are brought into contact with the chipping mechanism, which grinds, flails, or cuts the wood products into small pieces. The feed system typically includes feed rollers, which are configured to grab and pull material to be chipped into the chipper. For a discussion regarding the desirability of controlling the rotation of feed rollers (e.g., to overcome jams) see U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,558 to Stelter et al. which is incorporated herein by reference.
Several known feed control arrangements are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,409 to Stelter et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,258 to O'Halloran et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,129 to Beam, III. The feed control arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,409 to Stelter et al. is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The feed table 11 of FIGS. 1A and 1B includes a bottom surface 21, opposed side walls 22, 23, and a feed control bar 26 that is shown pivotally attached at rod 27 to the chipper frame 122.
If the operator wishes to stop the feed rollers 16, the operator would pull back the feed control bar 26 (i.e., pull in a direction away from the feed rollers 16). If the operator wishes to reverse the feed rollers 16, the operator would push the feed control bar 26 forwardly (i.e., towards the feed rollers 16). Due to the position and configuration of the feed control bar 26, it can be activated by the operator or by the material being pulled into the chipper. It is not desirable that the feed control bar 26 be activated by material being pulled into the chipper. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a feed control system that is not easily activated by material being pulled into the chipper. More generally, there is a need in the art for a feed control system that enables the operator to more effectively control the feed rollers.